Nathan Godwin
Name: Nathan Godwin Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Eleventh School: Franklyn Senior Homeroom: Mr Dolph's Homeroom 11B Hobbies and Interests: Marijuana, alchohol, fighting. Appearance: One can never really tell what Nathan's body size is for the baggy hoodie he always wears, but he's a little below average height at five feet and seven inches. His hair is brown but if it isn't shaved bald it's still only a thin layer. In contrast, he doesn't shave often enough for the rate his hair grows at and so usually has a steadily thickening goatee. The rest of his face is notably pale and one can notice the hallow look he has, making look rather skeletal. His eyes are usually bloodshot, and getting past that people will note they are grey. Biography: A true child of suburbia, since birth Nathan has been jsut spoiled enough to have a high opinion of everything he does. His dad, an only moderately successful Real Estate agent, provided him with most things he wanted, and his mother is just such a sucker for the concept of the perfect nuclear family that she's encouraged everything that has happened in the household, good and bad. Nathan has been raised with the all-american child in mind. Throughout his early years Nathan met his expectations, an avid player of football and baseball and a healthy temper to defend against being bad-mouthed. Nathan's grades had always varied by subject, but his mother shrugged it off as differing qualities of teachers and his father did not place much emphasis on grades. Still, like every teenager, Nathan had his troubles with peer pressure and drugs and alchohol. Still, where others overcame this trial, Nathan kept on drinking and smoking with the kids who thought he was cool because of it, and went on to become one of those kids who encouraged others to do it as he grew older. His temper became less healthy and he seemingly always wanted to fight, and by the time he was a junior at Franklyn Senior, he was quite the little oddball amongst devoloping, healthy athletes, Nathan having given up sports for his other pasttimes. Nathan managed to keep his unhealthy obsessions to himself when at home, but he could not hide being suspended from school or not joining the expected sports teams. His father is continually disappointed, having been a football star himself at Franklyn thirty years prior. Nathan has grown more and more estranged from everything he does not associate with drugs, and apathetically lives for nothing but getting high. With a short temper, little empathy or understanding, or even thought when he's not under the influence of something, Nathan has essentially wasted his life... hopefully, Survival of the Fittest will teach him the value of his life in time for him to save it. Advantages: Nathan fights often and though he lacks real skill, he is tough and effortlessly neglects pain and injury in favour of doing as much damage as possible. Disadvantages: He has next to no drive to do anything unless he's fried. Even worse, No matter the circumstances, he never really thinks things through and often misses obvious conclusions and forgets about common sense entirely. Number: B59 --- Designated Weapon: Industrial Sized Condom x12 Conclusions: What a complete waste of skin. There's almost no point to killing him, he doesn't have much of a life to live anyway. The above biography is as written by Jotun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Franco Sebberts '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The threads that contained Nathan. In order from first to finish. *I Like Shopping! *A Hunting We Will Go, A Hunting We Will Go *Maison d'abattage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nathan Godwin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students